


Tag, You're It!

by illsanity



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Driscarty, Muffy - Fandom
Genre: Driscarty - Freeform, F/M, Marty and Buffy, Mentions of Jyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illsanity/pseuds/illsanity
Summary: Buffy and Marty go laser tagging with the gang, and the tables are turned on Buffy. She's not so sure if she's going to be able to clobber Marty anymore, not after THAT. Damn, feelings.





	Tag, You're It!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off some prompt I saw on Tumblr because after reading it I couldn't stop imagining high school Driscarty (Muffy reminds me of the Arthur character, so can we use Driscarty instead? It sounds cooler) doing it. Also yes, let's pretend that they're a bit older than they actually are because thirteen-year-olds doing this... awks (though this follows the show's plotline).

Buffy Driscoll had called off the race, but that didn’t mean she was done being competitive. That being said, when Jonah had suggested a game of laser-tag Buffy had jumped in and answered with an enthusiastic yes – much to Andi’s dismay. She got over it though, trying to get ideas of what she could wear because no matter how pissed off she was she still thought that Jonah was oh so cute. Cyrus was also excited, and Buffy knew he didn’t even care for laser-tag, but instead, he was excited to spend time with Jonah. Buffy assumed it was a crush, but she didn’t want to pressure Cyrus into admitting something. Knowing Cyrus the reason he didn’t voice his feelings wouldn’t even be because he was afraid to admit them to himself or others, but instead because he knew how Andi felt and god he was just that great of a friend. That’s why instead of words Buffy used looks and subtle nudges to indicate that she understood.

Another example of Cyrus being a good friend was inviting Iris to laser tagging, and he’d made it clear he was inviting her as a friend (probably because he was doing it for Jonah and that meant for Jonah). Amber was, obviously, not coming meaning they had an odd number of people. Which leads to Buffy being coerced into inviting Marty. Andi and Cyrus had relentlessly begged her until she’d agreed to invite him, and of course, it wasn’t that she didn’t want to spend any time with Marty at all because she’d told him the exact opposite. She’d put behind her competitiveness to remain friends with him so that neither of them hurt their egos, and they’d continued talking to one another. But laser tag? That meant competing against one another, which meant ruining what Buffy had fought her stubbornness for.

She’d had to convince herself that she was doing the right thing. She was Marty’s friend, and if not for the sake of being a good friend to him then for Andi and Cyrus’ sakes she had to invite Marty. However, the words kept getting jumbled in her head, and she just wanted to get this over with. That led to her now marching up to Marty and, practically, demanding, "are you free tomorrow? We're going laser tagging; Andi, Cyrus, Jonah, Iris, and I - and you have to come."

"Iris?" Marty's first response reminded Buffy as to why she'd dreaded having to ask him. He'd make the task unreasonably long.

"She's a friend of Cryus', so are you in or what? We need one more person to make it even." Buffy explained, already beginning to get exasperated with Marty.

"You're inviting me along only because you need an extra person?" Marty retorted, and Buffy was sure that if she were an animated character smoke would be steaming off of her head.

"No, Marty. If we just needed an extra person we'd invite anyone, but we decided to invite you because you're our friend." Buffy practically whined - and she hated whining and begging.

"Who is this we I'm friends with?" he questioned while flashing her a smirk. She wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face, but she really didn't know what to do other than answer his questions.

"Cyrus. You're also friends with Cyrus, and by association, you're friends with Andi," Buffy snapped. Instead of getting offended Marty just laughed. He was really getting on her last nerve.

"Am I being invited because I'm friends with Cyrus, or?" Marty trailed as he began leaning leisurely against his locker.

"You're invited because we're friends, ok? You're invited because you're my friend."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Buffy just merely glared at Marty. He really had gotten under her skin, and that bothered her. That she'd become so easily bothered. Taking a deep breath in; she relaxed.

"So, you're coming? Tomorrow Rowley’s Laser Tag at 5 pm?"

"Yeah, I'm in."

"You _sure_? I don't know if you're going to like sitting out most of the game," she drawled, deciding to now get on his nerves.

"Why would I sit out most of the - are you saying that you're going to beat me in laser tag?"

"Beat you? I'm going to cream you. In fact, after I'm done creaming you I'll wipe the floor with you to clean up your tears."

"We'll see about that," Marty countered, bouncing away from his locker and towards the exit.

"Tomorrow then, Driscoll?"

"Tomorrow."

 

 **B** uffy, Cyrus, and Andi waved Bex goodbye as they waited at the front gates for the others. Jonah arrived a couple minutes later, and Andi wouldn't look his way, instead, she made small talk with Buffy - leaving Jonah's smile to fade until Cyrus open fired a conversation. Iris came next, and Cyrus looked a bit annoyed when she first joined in on the conversation but quickly seemed to get along with her. Buffy could tell that he wasn’t even pretending because she knew when Cyrus was faking a laugh, and right now he wasn’t. Marty still hadn’t shown up and it was five minutes to five o’clock. It was fair to say that the others were trying to hide their impatience, but Buffy could still practically smell it – they _reeked_ of it.

“He’ll be here soon,” Buffy reassured, for she kept telling herself that she could trust him. He’d be here. She needed to reassure herself, more than anything else. It was hard though, it’d taken Buffy a while to be herself and not hold back on her stubborn side around Andi and Cyrus, but they were the only ones who didn’t seem overwhelmed by her personality. Typically, she didn’t get too close with others because she was so damn exuberant and too much to handle. She always tried to calm down, to just be the cool extroverted version of herself rather than the stubborn competitive version – otherwise, she’d barely have any _friends_.

It’s not as Buffy wasn’t cool as if she didn’t fit in, as she felt nervous around others to the point where she acted like a different person around everyone, no. It was just that only Marty was fond of her competitive side, while other people had to tell her that ‘not everything was a competition’. Ok, to be fair Marty had said that too, but it was _different_ when he said it. He said it because he wanted _to talk_ to Buffy, not because he wanted Buffy _to be_ someone she wasn’t. Others didn’t know it or mean it, but asking Buffy to _calm down_ was like asking the night sky _to not be dark_. It basically went against her chemical composition, so she decided to tell herself to calm down and not be so damn competitive all the time. Didn’t mean it always worked, but enough for people to stick around and look up to her. More than just _she’s cool but crazy_ , she was _Buffy Driscoll; the girl you could only dream to be_.

Even if she didn’t always feel like that girl, she did when she was around Marty.

“Hey,” Marty breathed, running up to the group at exactly five o’clock. Buffy wanted to say that he was late, that he’d kept them waiting and let her down, but he was exactly on time. He showed up. “What? Why’re you all looking at me like that? Buffy said to get here at five. I had errands to run, so I couldn’t have shown up earlier if I wanted to.”

“Well, we’re all here, so we should probably go get our stuff? My mom already signed us up and paid and everything.” Cyrus responded, and as everyone turned to leave Marty shoved dollar bills into Cyrus’ hand.

“It’s exactly fifteen dollars,” he explained, and Cyrus looks up at him confused.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to pay me back,” Cyrus said, with a shake of his head but a trace of a smile on his face. Buffy couldn’t help but think about how glad she was that they got along.

“I insist,” Marty said, keeping his hand locked on Cyrus’.

“Alright, thanks.” Cyrus sighed, nodding his head. Marty took his hand off Cyrus’, and Cyrus put the money in his pocket. Everyone else looked at Marty as what Buffy could only explain as awe, and Buffy was so damn glad that he’d made them, essentially, forgive him for making them wait. She was beginning not to hate the idea of Marty tagging along.

 

 **T** he game began, and Buffy could already feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Everyone was screaming, laughing, and running. Andi, Cyrus, Iris, and Jonah would make alliances amongst one another and then betray each other at the last minute. So far nobody had gotten out of the game, but Iris and Cyrus had minimum lives left. Jonah and Andi had a little less than half of their lives, and Buffy and Marty still had all their lives. Buffy felt happy to know that she wasn’t the only one feeling competitive since now everyone was upping their game.

She just dodged down when she noticed that Marty was trying to shoot at her, bouncing back up from her crouched position she ran to a safe spot as Marty kept trying to hit her.

“Missed me, missed me, now you’ve got to kiss m–” Buffy began, before realizing what she was saying. _Damn_ , most of the time Buffy wouldn’t feel flustered or bothered, but she was playing laser tag with her friends. They’d never let her live this down. _Damn_ getting caught up in the adrenaline. She was beginning to question whether it was her friend or enemy.

“What were you saying?” Marty questioned with a laugh, dodging a close shot. _Damn_ his fast reactions and hand-eye coordination. Buffy decided it would be easier if she stopped trying to get him from the other side of the room.

“Yeah, Buffy what were you–”

Buffy points the laser-gun over her shoulder, and knocks out Cyrus’ last life.

“Geez, Buffy!” Cyrus called as Buffy noticed Iris trying to lurk towards her. Turning around and acting like she didn’t know Iris was there she walks up a platform, and then spins around and gets her out when she’s close enough.

“Cyrus, you never mentioned that she was so good!” Iris complained but didn’t sound like the sore loser Amber would be. Buffy supposed she might approve of this Iris.

“Didn’t I, Iris? Well, she is.” Cyrus mumbled in response, going to sit outside in the food court with Iris. Buffy walks through the tunnel near the ramp and stops when she spots Andi near the bottom. Then, she notices Marty and Jonah lurking around Andi. She looked like a little rabbit, and being the friend Buffy was she had to get those wolves to back off. Staying hidden in the tunnel Buffy studied their movements and then shot at Jonah.

“Come on!” Jonah shouted when his equipment sounded and alerted him that he was out of the game.“Well played guys, well played.” He went to join Cyrus and Iris, and Buffy watched as Andi realized she was being targeted.

Andi must’ve noticed Marty out of the corner of her eyes because she called out, “Buffy!” All the vowels dragged out nice and helpless. Buffy aimed for Marty and after waiting for the right moment, she shot. Just when she did Andi jumped and Marty pounced, knocking Andi out of the game.

“Sorry, Andi! I was aiming for _Marty_. Didn’t help that you jumped.” Buffy called, watching her friend retreat. Andi dismissed her with a wave, and Buffy crawled back up the tunnel when she noticed Marty inching towards it. Once she was at the top she turned around.

Right in front of her, at the bottom of the ramp, stood Marty.

“Funny seeing you here,” he drawled, grinning at her like The Cheshire Cat.

“Really? I’m not laughing,” she countered, inching towards the wall behind her. Marty took bigger and bigger steps towards her until she only had an inch of space behind her and the wall.

“Dang, Buffy, I’ve missed my shots so many times. Weren’t you saying something earlier about that? _Miss me, miss me, now you’ve gotta kiss me_?” he questioned. If it were any lighter you’d be able to see the red in her cheeks, and she barely ever looked red. She could feel it though, the pink tint in her cheeks. The blood rushing in, she could feel the _damn_ blush.

Marty just cocked his head, acting like some innocent and confused puppy. She bit her lip as he stepped closer, his hands resting on her hips, cushioning her against the wall. She could feel his hot breath against her face as he leaned closer. Close enough that their noses brushed, and now on top of the blush Buffy had goosebumps. Her breath hitched, the word _‘Marty’_ forming a lump in her throat. His face got closer and, instinctively, her eyes fluttered shut. She felt his lips against hers, and she felt so _damn_ cliché that if there were any room she’d do the _foot pop_ like in classic movies.

Marty was pressed up against her, his hands pressed up against her sides so that she stayed pressed against the wall. Their lips were moving around as if they knew what they were doing, and Buffy’s hands decided to let go of her laser-gun letting it hang by the sling around her. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Marty’s neck – like she’d seen in every _damn_ movie. After a couple more seconds Marty pulled away, a smirk so adamantly displayed on his face. Buffy stood there feeling so confused and shock, stuck in the moment when he’d first pushed her up against the wall.

Then, before she could react, he grabbed his laser-gun angling it just a bit and fired. The noise the equipment made when she lost a life went off, and Buffy stood there even more shocked watching Marty walk away.

Buffy was going to _clobber_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see many Buffy/Marty fanfictions, so if you want more let me know, yo?


End file.
